Después del Anochecer
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: De todos los momentos del día, el anochecer es el más mágico y el que más secretos esconde. Las luces se han perdido y los amantes pueden verse sin miedo a ser descubiertos. {Kid x Nami} Serie de Drabbles. /Drabble #7/
1. Peligro

**Después del Anochecer - Drabble 1.**

**Título:** Peligro.  
**Fandom:** One Piece.  
**Personajes:** Eustass Kid, Nami.  
**Pairing:** KidNa {Kid x Nami}  
**Nº de palabras:** 205.  
**Drabble nº:** 1.  
**Advertencias:** Contenido adulto no explícito.

.  
.

**Peligro.{Kid x Nami}**

.

.

.

A Kid no le gustan las chicas escandalosas y chillonas. Prefiere esas a las que te llevas a la cama una noche y no importa nada más. No quiere ni necesita a nadie en su vida, por lo que ese tipo de mujeres son suficiente para él. A ellas tampoco parece importarles mucho este hecho, las más maduras se dejan hacer, mientras que las más jóvenes se sienten gloriosas y muy gratificadas al saber que iban a ser el ligue de una noche de Eustass Kid. A él le da igual, no hay diferencia entre unas y otras.

_Son todas iguales. _

Por eso, cuando aquella mujer de largos cabellos anaranjados e impresionantes curvas entra al bar, él no puede evitar echarle el ojo. Sabe quién es, la reconoce. Ella es una mujer mandona y chantajista, fuerte, con carácter. Le vendría bien alguien así para que alegre sus monótonas noches… Alguien con quien luchar por tener el control.  
Eustass Kid es consciente del peligro que supone fijarse en la mujer de Mugiwara, pero no le importa. Él es un gran pirata, el más sobresaliente de los antiguos —y nuevos también— Supernovas, no le tiene miedo al peligro.

Eso es lo que la "Gata Ladrona" Nami representa para él. La palabra peligro está grabada en todo su cuerpo.

Se relame. Aquello iba a ser realmente divertido.


	2. Carácter

**Después del Anochecer - Drabble 2.**

**Título:** Carácter.  
**Fandom:** One Piece.  
**Personajes:** Eustass Kid, Nami.  
**Pairing:** KidNa {Kid x Nami}  
**N° de Palabras:** 265.  
**Drabble n°:** 2.  
**Advertencias:** Contenido adulto, lenguaje soez.

.  
.

**Carácter. {Kid x Nami}**

.

.

.

Después de unas cuantas copas ella parece desinhibirse un poco. Primero le miraba con recelo y procedía con cautela; Nami no sabía qué interés podría tener Eustass Kid en ella. De cualquier manera, su compañía no era tan desagradable como pensó en un principio. Es más, incluso le invitó a varias copas y todo. ¿Qué tendría en mente?

Ahora, sin embargo, le sonreía y no parecía desconfiar tanto de él, aunque eso es lo que el capitán quiso creer. Chicas como Nami solo podían ser llevadas a la cama de dos formas: o con rudeza y bestialidad o con amabilidad y casualidad.

_No hay otra manera._

Porque la Gata Ladrona tiene su carácter y, aparte de eso, es demasiado lista. Sabe utilizar todo lo que tenga a mano a su favor. Puede adaptarse al entorno, por muy duro que sea y, si para salir de ese asqueroso agujero tenía que acostarse con Eustass Kid, sin duda lo haría.

La situación es demasiado delicada como para buscar otra opción. Nami sabe que debe aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se le presentan.

Pero eso no significa que vaya a lanzarse sobre el capitán como una cualquiera, eso ni pensarlo. Ella no es una puta como para acostarse con el primero que se le cruce. Tiene su dignidad y planea conservarla; su carácter y su orgullo le impiden proceder de otra forma.

Saldría de esa situación de una manera u otra y, si ya de paso se lo pasaba bien y ganaba algo de dinero en el proceso, mejor que mejor.


	3. Entrégate a mí

**Después del Anochecer - Drabble 3.**

**Título:**Entrégate a mí.  
**Fandom:** One Piece.  
**Personajes:** Eustass Kid, Nami.  
**Pairing:** KidNa {Kid x Nami}  
**N° de Palabras** 227.  
**Drabble n°:** 3.  
**Advertencias:** Contenido adulto, insinuaciones.

.  
.

**Entrégate a mí. {Kid x Nami}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su corazón late desbocado, su pecho sube y baja entre respiraciones agitadas. Está mareada, siente que la cabeza le va a cómo los dedos de él arden al contacto con su piel.

No se anda con miramientos, tan sólo quiere disfrutar de esa noche. Y, Dios, sabe que con esa mujer va a hacerlo.

Sus caricias son delicadas y exquisitas, él bebe de ellas como lo haría un excursionista perdido en medio del desierto que encuentra un oasis.

Devora sus labios con fiereza, recorre la calidez de su boca lentamente; las cosas no hay porqué apresurarlas. Además, todo se disfruta a un nivel mayor cuando uno pone empeño y dedicación en ello.

Que es exactamente lo que está haciendo el capitán Eustass Kid con Nami. Recorre sus sugerentes curvas con caricias ardientes, se deleita con el sabor a mandarinas de sus labios y sin pudor alguno recorre la piel de ella con su lengua, cubriéndola de besos y mordiscos indiscretos.

Nami gime fuertemente. A Kid la gustan sus gemidos. Los adora, son como música para sus oídos. Lo encienden y le ponen a cien. Le hacen querer más.

Iba a disfrutar de esa noche. Era suya y haría lo que quisiese con ella. Ya pensaría en encontrar a sus nakamas más tarde, ahora sólo podía entregarse al placer… y a Kid.


	4. El Despertar

**Después del Anochecer - Drabble 4.**

**Título:** El despertar.  
**Fandom:** One Piece.  
**Personajes:** Eustass Kid, Nami.  
**Pairing:** KidNa {Kid x Nami}  
**N° de palabras:** 350.  
**Drabble n°:** 4.  
**Advertencias:** Leves insinuaciones.

.  
.

**El despertar. {Kid x Nami}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tal y como el anochecer dio paso a la oscuridad y los suspiros de los amantes encontrados, el amanecer llegó por fin y, con él, la luz de un nuevo día.

Los rayos de sol se cuelan indiscretos entre las oscuras cortinas del gran camarote. Iluminan tenuemente la habitación, ayudando a divisar una cama aún más grande en la cual dos personas yacen abrazadas la una a la otra.

Un gruñido masculino por parte del pelirrojo muestra que no son bienvenidas allí. Por su parte, una risita femenina y con una tonalidad jocosa inunda la habitación.

Al parecer ella ha despertado de buen humor, pues su sonrisa es grande y su aura radiante. El hombre, con sueño aún, intenta lograr un cobijo más cómodo; que le ayude a evadirse del nuevo día.

La navegante, divertida, decide tentar a su suerte y apartar la ropa de cama, dejándoles tanto a él como a ella al descubierto. Ambos están desnudos y con el pelo revuelto, parecen haber pasado una buena noche.

El pelirrojo gruñe una vez más, con evidente molestia, y se yergue en la cama. Observa a la pirata a su lado, más bien su cuerpo.

Ella lo nota y decide comenzar un juego posiblemente peligroso, pero no le importa. Se levanta y camina hacia el baño del camarote moviendo sus caderas con sensualidad y elegancia. Su porte sigue siendo digno y orgulloso, ante todo Nami conserva y respeta su dignidad.

No le importa que la mirada de él se le clave dolorosamente en cierta parte de su anatomía, ni se avergüenza al voltear y percatarse de que se la está comiendo con la mirada.

—¿Me acompañas a la ducha, Kid?

Él no se lo piensa dos veces. Como un resorte sale disparado hacia la puerta por la que acaba de desaparecer Nami.

Cierra de un portazo, ansioso y excitado. No puede esperar a que la bañera se llene para meterse en las calientes y reclamantes aguas... Con semejante mujer.

El día estaba tomando un buen rumbo ya de buena mañana.


	5. Mientes

**Título:** Mientes.

**Fandom:** One Piece.

**Personajes:** Eustass Kid, Nami.

**Pairing:** KidNa {Kid x Nami}

**N° de palabras:** 404.

**Drabble n°:** 5.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones.

.

.

.

**Mientes. {Kid x Nami}**

**.**

**. **

**.**

Había sido una buena noche. Y una agradable mañana. Lo había pasado bien con Kid, eso no podía negarlo, pero otras cosas ocupaban su mente en ese momento.

Está preocupada.

Hace, más de un mes que no sabe nada de sus compañeros. ¿La echarían de menos? Estaba segura de que sí, seguro que tanto como Nami lo hacía. ¿La estarían buscando? Era lo más probable.

Un mes desde aquella tormenta.

Un mes desde su discusión con el cirujano.

Sonríe, echa de menos hablar con él. Era divertido charlar con alguien tan inteligente y normal que no fuera Robin. También era divertido discutir con él. Pero ya había pasado un mes desde que habló por última vez con Law. Desde que había visto por última vez a sus nakamas.

Está triste.

Nami los ha buscado día y noche, de isla en isla, pero ni rastro de ellos. Ni en tierra ni en mar. Ni siquiera el News Coo podía decirle algo nuevo. Esperaba encontrarlos pronto. Ya extrañaba las locuras de Luffy, la complicidad de Robin, la astucia de Law, las comidas de Sanji y la vagancia de Zoro.

_Necesitaba_ encontrarlos pronto.

Y por eso acudió a Kid. No se lo pensó dos veces en corresponder sus coqueteos ni mucho menos fue reticente a la hora de acostarse con él. Por lo menos ahora había la confianza ─o deseo─ suficiente para poder hablar con Eustass sobre el tema. Aunque puede que lo mejor sería no decirle nada.

¿Qué pensaría de ella entonces? El pelirrojo no era tonto y rápidamente se percataría de que se había costado con él para pedirle el favor. Y luego la mataría.

Está segura de eso.

Nami sabe que no puede decirle nada a Kid por el momento. Tan sólo tendría que conseguir que le permitiera quedarse en el barco por un tiempo. Incluso podía conseguir que se lo pidiera él mismo. Sólo basta con una noche como la pasada y el pelirrojo no querría desprenderse de ella.

Tampoco es que le molestara acostarse con él, pero sabiendo que todo eso tiene una finalidad y que detrás hay tantos secretos… Se sentía como una jodida mentirosa.

Está cansada de tantas mentiras.

Pero no puede evitarlo cuando lo ve salir de su camarote con esa sonrisa arrogante. Nami sabe que debe ser cuidadosa; hombres como él son los que la pierden. Y ella no puede enamorarse ahora.

No cuando sus nakamas están desaparecidos.


	6. El día antes de ayer

**Después del Anochecer - Drabble 6.**

**Título:** El día antes de ayer.  
**Fandom:** One Piece.  
**Personajes:** Nami. Mención de Eustass Kid, Killer.  
**Pairing:** KidNa {Kid x Nami}  
**Nº Palabras:** 534.  
**Drabble nº:** 6.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

.  
.

**El día antes de ayer. {Kid x Nami}**

.  
.

Cuenta hasta tres y expira. Inspira. Intenta controlar sus latidos. La sangre le quema como fuego en las venas, cierra los puños y aprieta sus nudillos. No puede arriesgarse.

Sus labios forman una mueca, sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza, pero la tensión va desapareciendo en ellos. Los músculos tensados hasta el último centímetro, preparados para reaccionar e impulsarla más lejos, más rápido.

Los dedos finos aferran con firmeza la larga vara azul, sus ojos se abren de repente. Su respiración se regulariza y el tiempo se para. Traga grueso y sale disparada de su escondite.

Esquiva al vicealmirante sorprendido y no para de correr, no le importan sus músculos maltratados o sus heridas sangrantes; ahora debía entrar en aquella fortaleza.

Una prisión de la talla de Impel Down, situada en las profundidades del Nuevo Mundo, protegida por los más poderosos marines, resguardada por los mayores enemigos.

No se detiene hasta estar segura nuevamente tras una pared, oculta a la visión de cualquier guardia. Aún no han dado la alarma, pero en cualquier momento lo harán y no tendrá mucho tiempo para moverse.

Camina agachada, atenta a cualquier sonido. Si sus informantes están en lo cierto, el cambio de guardia comienza en apenas treinta segundos. Hora de la fiesta.

Atraviesa a toda velocidad, con la cabeza gacha el patio central de operaciones, no ha puesto un pie en las escaleras que descienden hasta el último piso cuando un estruendo se hace audible.

Las alarmas suenan por todas partes, un infiltrado ha sido visto. Sonríe con agudeza mientras sus tacones no hacen ni el mínimo ruído en su bajada. Todo está yendo según lo previsto.

Kid y Killer, junto a ella misma tienen que estar atravesando las puertas delanteras ahora mismo. Confía en ellos lo suficiente como para darles un papel tan importante en su plan de rescate.

Desde luego no será fácil, ni divertido, pero hay que hacerlo. Tendrá que visitar ocho prisiones como esa a lo largo de todo el Nuevo Mundo, pero no le importa.

La vida de sus nakamas está en juego. Por eso sus pasos son tan seguros, calculados, no dan cabida al error.

Y si algo sucede, una mala pisada, tan sólo por milímetros y la trampa es activada, Nami no logra asimilarlo. Y por esa razón, cuando su cabeza golpea el duro y frío metal, con su cuerpo siendo rodeado por cadenas, se siente estúpida por la seguridad y arrogancia que había mantenido hasta el momento.

Esperaba que Kid pudiera sacarla de esa.

Los gases somníferos hicieron efecto para cuando el sol ya estaba oculto en el horizonte. Estaba anocheciendo. Y no hubo rastros del pelirrojo para ese momento.

No luchó más, su cerebro ralentizándose a cada momento. Se permitió dedicarle un último pensamiento a los acontecimientos de los anteriores días, cuando todo era aún seguridad, diversión. Tal vez no fuera fácil, pero no estaría muerta.

Los recuerdos llegaron en sueños como una red tejiéndose en su memoria.


	7. Humanidad

**Después del Anochecer - Drabble 7.**

**Título:** Humanidad.  
**Fandom:** One Piece.  
**Personajes:** Nami, Eustass Kid.  
**Pairing:** KidNa {Kid x Nami}  
**Nº Palabras:** 836.  
**Drabble nº:** 7.  
**Advertencias:** Salto temporal, insinuaciones.

.

**Humanidad. {Kid x Nami}**

.  
.

Estaba en un aprieto y no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de esa situación. Definitivamente a Kid le gustaba poner a la gente en evidencia, porque eso es lo que había hecho con ella. Se reprochó a sí misma por su estupidez, había sido demasiado descuidada. Y confiada.

Uno nunca puede estar confiado alrededor de alguien como Eustass Kid, personas como él buscan tu punto débil y lo exprimen hasta que no puedes más. Aunque bueno, esta vez él no tenía nada que ver.

Ella fue demasiado lenta en responder a una inocente pregunta, había tartamudeado, incluso. Eustass conocía su fama lo suficiente para saber que la Gata Ladrona **no** dudaba, y menos frente a un hombre. Por eso la había obligado a decirle la verdad, pero Nami no sabía que contarle.

Ambos estaban solos en el camarote del capitán, completamente en silencio. Kid bebía de su botella de ron, sentado en la cama a la espera de una respuesta, mientras que la pelirroja estaba de pie, tiesa.

Era de saber común que Eustass "Captain" Kid no tenía mucha paciencia y en verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no presionar a la chica, pero como ella seguía sin responder, no tardó en repetir la pregunta, esta vez con un tono de advertencia en la voz.

─Te lo repetiré, mujer Mugiwara, ¿dónde está tu capitán?─ a él no podía importale menos su tripulación, pero le pareció oportuno preguntar de igual forma. ─¿Por qué estás viajando sola y no con tus nakamas?

Ella se encogió ante las preguntas del capitán pelirrojo. Dejó que sus largas hebras anaranjadas cubrieran su rostro, para que él no pudiera ver su reacción. Nami mordió sus labios con amargura, un sentimiento de tristeza extendiéndose rápidamente por su cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kid. Quería marcharse, pero aun en su estado, sabía que solo lograría cabrearlo más aún, si es que eso era posible. Tampoco quería llorar delante de un desconocido, no podía dar tal muestra de debilidad, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Echaba de menos a sus amigos, _y a Luffy…_

Eustass pareció notar este echo, porque se quedó callado y no hizo más comentarios al respecto. Aunque tampoco la autorizó a marcharse de su camarote. Cerró los ojos, suponiéndose el porqué de la reacción de la chica ante sus preguntas.

"Seguro y esos idiotas buenos para nada fueron atrapados y ahora Nami quiere recatarlos." Pensó él, con diversión. Si así fuera, tendría que disculparse porque, vamos, eso sería imposible para alguien como ella.

La sonrisita socarrona y arrogante se le borró del rostro cuando notó un espasmo seguido de un pequeño gemido lastimero por parte de la de pelo naranja. Frunció el ceño, aunque fuera un desalmado, un asesino que no tenía reparos a la hora de matar, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar frente a sus ojos.

Y a Nami no le gustaba llorar frente a los ojos de nadie. Ella hizo todo lo que pudo por contenerse, pero finalmente el llanto se le había escapado; estaba segura de que Kid lo había oído. Y por eso quiso marcharse, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, la chica había comenzado a caminar cuando unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron.

Los mismos brazos que le dieron la vuelta y sujetaron su barbilla con decisión y delicadeza. Abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendida y pasmada ante el contacto de los labios del capitán con los de ella.

Nunca pensó que alguien como Kid pudiera besar de esa manera. Pero sorprendentemente, así era. Los labios de él eran suaves al tacto, pero demandantes. No de una manera pasional, sino que… más profundamente.

El beso nunca se tornó voraz, era delicado pero a la vez fogoso, combinando a la perfección las personalidades de ambos. Nami se preguntó si alguna vez la habían besado de esa manera, porque la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo era algo que nunca había experimentado.

Hacía ya rato que se había entregado por completo al acto, correspondiendo con la misma fuerza de Kid. De cierta manera le gustaba el contacto. Y, aunque no lo pareciera, era algo mucho más íntimo que lo que habían experimentado noches atrás, cuando ambos cuerpos se habían unido en uno solo.

Y le estaba gustando más. Pero tal y como todos los demás humanos, ellos necesitaban oxígeno, por lo que el beso no tardó en romperse. Nami respiraba agitada, mientras que Kid se veía tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y su frente presionando contra la suya.

Cuando abrió los ojos, como oro líquido fundiéndose, una sensación electrificante la recorrió de arriba abajo. No supo cuando, pero había dejado de llorar. Contento con eso, Eustass se separó lentamente de ella, mirándola una última vez antes de salir del camarote y atraer todas las piezas metálicas que conformaban la armadura de su brazo.

Era gracioso, porque alguna vez ella pensó que lo había perdido, al igual que su humanidad, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Nunca lo fue.


End file.
